Still Mad?
by puffles 44
Summary: This takes place after the 2nd OVA, a day after the incident... Yuuram! Onshot. To know more, please read the story...


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! or its OVA.

A/N: I just recently watched the OVA of Kyou Kara Maou! and my plunny had an idea about the second OVA... Well, here it goes...please enjoy and R&R!

Still Hate Me?

It was a nice and peaceful day at the castle... Birds were chirping and the Bad Omen birds were circling above the rooftop of the castle... Yuri and Wolfram were in Yuri's office and silence grew between them. Wolfram simply watched his fiancé do his assigned task and would once in a while look up in the sky.

Wolfram was still thinking about what happened a night ago. He just can't put his thoughts into rest. He had been spacing out a lot for quite some time now... Looking into the future, his future was something he didn't want to see ever again. But...that kiss...it was something that he can't seem to get over it. It was true that he did get possessed by Shinou but it didn't last long... Shinou stopped when he placed the Demon Mirror onto the machine; the rest was his own doing... He wanted to know Yuri's future; not his. He also wanted to know how deep their bonds really are. He knows that Yuri didn't love him as a lover but just as a friend...but he knew that someday, their relationship would work out just fine. He looked at the double-black again and found himself smiling, just like his fiancé.

Yuri was calm and relaxed. The events of the other night seemed to be a dream to him... It wasn't that bed to be called a nightmare and to be truthful; he liked the kiss. He didn't complain about it; he accepted that fact. The only thing that bothers him is about the future he saw... He didn't like to talk about it in front of Wolfram...because things will go out of place if he did. But the kiss was something he might call slight happiness; he wasn't happy about being tied up in the middle of the night as a hostage, but he was happy about getting his kiss from his fiancé. Even if you believe it or not, he would rather get that kiss from Wolfram than anyone else, in short, he was happy about the kiss and disappointed about seeing the future, his future...

Wolfram looked at his king again. There was still a question that was bothering him...

"Yuri, do you still hate me?" Wolfram asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean exactly?" Yuri replied with a question as he placed his signature on the piece of parchment.

Wolfram suddenly flushed red. He can't believe how forgetful his fiancé could be! Does he need to tell him every single detail of what happened?

"Are you still mad at me because of the k-k-kiss?" Wolfram revised his question.

Yuri's eyes widened and he dropped his quill. He can't believe Wolfram would ask such a thing... It was true that he was disappointed at Wolfram for tying him up in the middle of the night just to know about the future but it doesn't mean that he was mad at him for kissing him!

"Of course not, Wolfram... How could I hate or get mad at you for doing that?" Yuri said calmly as he continued signing important documents.

"So, it is alright if we...continue that practice?" Wolfram asked.

And yet again, Yuri's eyes widened and dropped his quill.

_"How could he ask me something like that?"_ Yuri stood up and looked at Wolfram.

"No! I won't allow you to tie me up in the middle of the night just so you could kiss me!" Yuri shouted.

"I mean the kiss you idiot!" Wolfram shouted back.

_"Honestly, I never thought that Yuri was more of an idiot than I expected!" _He thought.

"No! It only happened to us once and I would like for it to stay that way!"

Wolfram got hurt. By now, Yuri should know about his feeling for him, but it seems that he doesn't... He tilted his head and his expression darkened.

"So you're still mad at me, huh?" Wolfram asked glumly.

"How many times should I tell you that I'm not mad?!" Yuri answered.

Wolfram raised his head and he looked angry...

"Do you think I'm going to believe you when you're using that tone of voice at me?"

Yuri was taken aback with this statement... Wolfram was right...what he meant contradicted his tone of voice...

"I'm sorry Wolfram; I really didn't mean to shout at you like that... And honestly, I'm not mad at you, okay?"

"If you're not mad, can you prove it by giving me at least one kiss? Don't worry, this will be the last."

Yuri flinched. There was no way he'd intentionally kiss a boy, even if he was as good-looking as Wolfram...

Wolfram sighed; he knew this would happen.

"I guess I was asking too much, wasn't I?" Wolfram decided to leave. "And I'm sorry..."

Yuri didn't waste time to stop his fiancé from leaving. He also didn't let Wolfram say a word as he gave him a short yet meaningful kiss. Once he with withdrew, he didn't let Wolfram argue and dove in again. He pulled back again but this time it stopped there.

Wolfram didn't know what to say or think. The only thing he knew is that Yuri kissed him...and he should get rewarded. He placed both of his hands on the double-black's shoulders and gave him the reward. It began to grow slowly... First, it started from chaste, to gentle, to loving, to desperate, and bingo, to passionate.

Yuri was the one who pulled back. He was clearly out of breath.

"I should reward a good kisser, shouldn't I?" Wolfram asked teasingly.

"You know, Wolfram, now that I think about it, I think we _can_ have this practice."

"I'm glad to hear it..." Wolfram poked Yuri's nose.

"Let me guess, you want to have another one..." Yuri smiled.

"I'm glad you got the message." Wolfram quickly wrapped his arms around Yuri's neck and continued where they started...

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hope you liked it, please R&R...


End file.
